


Engage

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Conversations, F/M, Highschool AU, i love him tho, more like one-sided banter, this isn't too kind to leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: Makoto wants Mukuro to sit with him and his friends.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, its a background relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Engage

Mukuro was never one to try and engage in friendships. It’s not because she can’t make friends, it’s rather she just doesn’t want to. She’d rather keep to herself, and focus on powering through highschool so she can move on to college and other better things for herself. She wants to be a hairstylist. It is, and always will be her dream. 

Though, that one overly friendly short kid, Makoto Naegi or.. whatever his name was-- just so happens to _want_ to befriend _her._ She doesn’t think she’s ever had anyone actually want to be friends with her, so it’s a little odd. Makes her want to keep her guard up. Not like her guard is ever _down,_ but still. Keeps her on edge more than she usually happens to be.

“Ikusaba-chan! Why don’t you come sit with me and a few of my friends at lunch later?” Were his exact words. Now, she could always say no and just-- ignore his offer. But then again.. it’s intriguing to her that anyone would ask her such a thing in the first place.

..

Mukuro doesn’t normally sit in the cafeteria. That’s more for people who actually have a friend group to sit with-- not exactly for someone who sits alone. She usually takes her food and sits outside, it’s better than listening to the hustle and bustle _inside_ the cafeteria.

It’s a little hard to navigate where Makoto was sitting, but she eventually spotted him after a minute. He was waving, and flashing her a stupid grin that she.. didn’t know how to feel about. There’s others sitting with him too, of course. He already explained that, but maybe she’d forgotten. (Or maybe she wanted to forget that detail entirely) Byakuya, Kyoko, and some dude with reddish-orange hair. Mukuro knows the first two stated because she has classes with them. She isn’t _friendly_ with them, however. But she doesn’t know the red-haired guy. She’s seen him around but she doesn’t have any classes with him or anything like that. She only knows he plays for the baseball team-- and dates that one girl with the blue hair. 

“Oh, Ikusaba-chan! You actually came! There’s an open seat beside me.” Makoto beams. She doesn’t say anything, but acknowledges him. Maybe she’d say something if it was just her and Makoto, but the stares coming from the other three shut her down. She does sit, though. Flattening her skirt with one hand as she sets down her lunch tray with the other. She scoots it to the side, near the edge of the table, since she doesn’t plan on eating it. School food is gross, but she doesn’t feel like packing her own lunch. (If she didn’t have a tray with her she’d be pestered by teachers about why she isn’t eating).

“Ooh, Naegi-kun, who’s the hottie you brought to the table?” 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Mukuro stops the conversation before it can even start. She didn’t come over here to be sleazily hit on.

“Yikes, okay. It was a joke, man.” Maybe it was a joke. But it wasn’t a very funny one.

“Ah.. uhm-- anyways! Ikusaba-chan.. that’s Kuwata-kun, and I believe you know Togami-kun and Kirigiri-chan?”

“..Yes, I do.” Byakuya and Kyoko both nod their head in her direction, and Mukuro nods back. They’re better than the red-headed idiot at least.

..

  
The group talks amongst themselves for the most part. While Makoto does tries to get her to engage in the conversation, she just doesn’t feel fit for a ‘friend group’ setting. It’s a little strange, but she didn’t want to be rude, either-- so she did listen to what the others had to say. She wouldn’t say this was a _bad_ experience, because it wasn’t. She quite enjoyed the inclusivity of getting to sit with others, rather than alone. Maybe she’d try it again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly rlly like this ship idk, sue me.
> 
> I SWEAR I DO LOVE LEON PLEASE ID DIE FOR HIM


End file.
